The Jackson's go to Goode High
by Twizlersncandygirl102002
Summary: Atlanta, Jason, Percy, and Pandora are all named after famouse Greeks. What happens when they all go to the same school? Includes annabeth, thalia, and all of their friends.


Paste your document here...

 **Hey guys! I am so excited to finally post my first fanfic!**

 **Please excuse any errors and tell me if there are any! Please review!**

 **This story is about Percy and his brother and sisters (I wanted to experiment) yes it still has annabeth and all of his camp half-blood friends. Tell me if you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not own percy Jackson and his friends.** **L** **but I do own all of my characters!:)**

 **Pandora's** **P.O.V**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My alarm blared. I groaned and slammed it on the ground. See, today was the first day of school, and most people are all cheery and happy to see their friends. Well, not me. I'm actually the exact opposite. School means I have to wake up earlier than usual, and go interact with people who I'd rather not talk to.

I eventually got up, after my sister Atlanta, who was always making sure she looked perfect. She could be such an Aphrodite sometimes. I put on some jeans on and a blue shirt and went over to the mirror to comb my hair. I stared at myself for a second, examining my black hair, green eyes, and freckles. Gods, I hated those freckles so much. Percy would always make fun of me. Feeling self conscious, I put my hair in a pony tail, so that my hair brushed right past my shoulders. I grabbed my back pack, a mint green Jansport, and headed for the kitchen. Oh, and might I say, I smelled something good.

"Mom! Whatcha making?" I asked, trying to be polite, but my hunger was devouring me.

"Everyone's favorite, the one and only, blue pancakes!" She replied, sounding very pleased with herself, as you could see in her expression.

As soon as I was about to say how she forgot the bacon, Jason came up from behind me, and jabbed me in the ribs, my most ticklish spot. He liked to do this to me ever since I was about five because whenever I would say ribs, It would sound like _wibbs_. So, every single time I say ribs, he always jabs me there, but his time I didn't even say ribs. That just made me madder than I already was about him poking my stomach.

"Ugh! Jason, I'm gonna ki-" I screamed at him, but I was cut off by Percy sliding on his socks right past me, stealing my pancake.

"MOM! Tell them to leave me alone!" I yelled at her. I tried to be nice, but Percy popped my bubble.

"Boys, can't you guys just leave Pandora alone?" Sally said calmly. Percy and Jason, my two older brothers, shut up for once. That made me smile. I knew I wasn't supposed to push the subject, but I did anyways.

"Jason, just saying, I didn't even say ribs, and you still jabbed me!" I said this with a tone that sounded like _I told you so_.

With that, Jason immediately stabbed my stomach again, this time hard, but at the same time, very, very ticklish. I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to contain it, but my body wouldn't let me. _I can't let him win,_ I told myself. After I laughed, he just chuckled. I was about to hit him with a good come-back, but Atlanta interrupted. I swear, sometimes I seriously thought she was a long lost daughter of Aphrodite, not a daughter of Poseidon.

She was wearing a really cute top, that was navy blue, and some coral pants. With that, she wore white flats with silver buckles. On her wrist was an anchor bracelet, which matched her anchor earrings. I always wished I had her brown hair instead of black, just like mom. I was always so envious of her looks, especially the fact that she didn't have any freckles. Heck, Percy and Jason didn't have any freckles either! The first one to speak up was mom.

"Well, you look nice for your first day of school!" Her expression looked honest, but you could tell she was sad her first born child was graduating this year.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate your _positive_ opinion." Atlanta said positive in an abusive tone, glaring at me. I laughed in a sarcastic tone, but that didn't change the mood of the room. Oh, Atlanta's comment brought back good memories.

* _Flashback*_

I was eating a bowl of cereal for dinner, since mom was working late that night, and no one bothered to cook. Tonight Atlanta was going on a date with Kyle, a guy she met at the local coffee shop. Turns out, he doesn't go to Goode High school, but a Preppy private school on Long Island called McNally Prep. It was a good school from what I've heard, with a rowing team and everything.

Anyways, she said she had the perfect outfit picked out. I was anxious to see, and when I'm anxious, I always rush what I'm doing. Today this so happened to be my cereal, and boy, was I gobbling it down fast. Percy had to tell me to slow down or I'd choke myself, and the funny thing is, he was probably right. Before I could respond, Atlanta walked into the kitchen. The look on my face was horrid. _What on mother earth is she wearing?_ I though.

"What? You don't like it?" She asked, wanting reassurance.

"Uh sure, if you're going to the circus." I blurted out. Sometimes the ADHD does that to you.

"Excuse me? I think it's perfect." Atlanta responded furiously.

I couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a yellow and blue stripped dress with red leggings and black flats. She really did look like she was going to the circus. What was I supposed to tell her? She looked nice? Because she most certainly did not look nice.

With my ADHD taking over, I told he that she would get dumped the second Kyle saw her. I also might've told her she looked like the female version of Ronald McDonald.

"You did _not_ just say I looked like Ronald McDonald, did you? 'Cause if you did, well, you're going to be sorry." Atlanta said ferociously.

"Maybe?" I said with fear just rolling out of my mouth. I've seen Atlanta in her fighting mode, and it wasn't something you wanted to get in the middle of. The rest is history of what she did to me. Let's just say her date didn't go as planned, and I ended up with an ankle brace for two weeks.

 _*End Flashback*_

"Hey, you can't blame me for that outfit disaster." I said innocently. I couldn't help but smirk too.

"Let's just not talk about that day." Atlanta said dramatically.

I nodded my head in unison with Jason and Percy, who knew to not get into any fights with their older sister. No matter how classical she was with her ballet, she was one feisty girl.

"You guys better get going, or you're going to be late on the first day, and we don't want that happening again. We all turned to Percy.

"Oops?" He said shrugging his shoulders. He had a record set of being late to school usually for over half of the year.

With that, Sally pushed out the door, and we walked over to the subway station right by our apartment. It was my first day of High School, and even though I hated school in general, I was pretty psyched. The subway ride seemed to last forever, even though it was only about five minutes long. Goode high had its own departure station added due to some major storms last year (has nothing to do with me!). As soon as I saw the school, my stomach churned. I saw all of the cliques and social groups. _How in Hades am I going to fit in here?_ I thought to myself, feeling some blue pancakes coming back up.

As if reading my mind, Atlanta said, "You're going to be fine! It's just high school, and we've been through way worse."

I nodded my head, but that didn't change how I felt.

 _This is going to be one long year,_ I thought to myself.

 **Okay guys tell me what you think! Please review!**

 **Is it good? Should I continue? Please tell me!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Twizlers**


End file.
